Assassin
by navia96
Summary: Luka is an assassin shes well paid has a great cover story but one problem she's out to be killed. Gakupo is ready to take lukas job the only thing thats stopping him is the fact that he has to kill her.. gakuXluka
1. prologue?

Luka sighed as she dodged another bullet. This was the 22nd time this man had tried to assassinate her.

She was an assassin herself but she didn't use a gun that's why most of her victims were never found. They called her a ninja, unlike this man she was up against.

"You know you move quite well for a man" she commented. "Ha you're quite simple to follow" he laughed.

"Um then why aren't I dead yet" she snickered. "Cause I like to play with my pray" he said as he pulled a sword out. "Oh so you're the samurai they've been talking about, aren't you supposed to replace me" she laughed as she twirled a whip in her hands.

This was the first time they had fought outdoors they were at a camp ground where luka was vacationing. This was also the first time she'd ever seen him in the light. He had long purple hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright lavender eyes, and he was really tall.

Luka stopped in her tracks when she saw him in the light. She couldn't help but realize that she wasn't the only freak out there. She had been told the only reason she was a famous singer was because she looked funny the pink hair, the teal eyes, and her natural height.

Seeing him made her smile and laugh. "Which force are you a part of" she questioned. "Does it matter when you're going to die" "Ha then let it be my final request to know your name and force" she was interested he could tell.

He disappeared out of her sight and ended up behind her. "Why do you seem so interested in me" This made the pinkette turn and sprint away from the man.

"I'm done hounding you for tonight but luka" she turned to him surprised by the sound of her name "Surrender and I may let you live" he appeared behind her again and whispered "My name is gakupo"

"Luka megurine but I see you know that" "You're not afraid of me are you" "No, and now that I've seen your face I don't fear you at all" She disappeared in smoke.

"Ha I always heard she was good at that" Gakupo smiled to himself and headed home, for tomorrow would be a longer day than he knew.


	2. Chapter 1?

**I was diagnosed with carpel tunnel so chapters will have to be short if you want them fast!**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

"Luka you have a duet today with Kamui Gakupo" Her manager said cheerfully.

The pinkette almost choked on her tuna when she heard that. She quickly excused herself from the room and ran to the bathroom.

"Luka-chan are you ok" rin called from outside of the bathroom.

"Yes" luka stuttered. The woman thanked god she was at home as she stared into the bathroom mirror.

"Kamui gakupo, what am I going to do about you" she pictured him in her mind.

Meanwhile gakupo was at his agency's main building being scolded. Not like he paid them any mind he would have his pinkette soon enough.

"We have scheduled a duet for you with her. Maybe now you'll be able to do your damn job" the director scoffed.

Gakupo turned and stormed out of the office. As he entered the elevator he didn't notice the pinkette standing in the corner.

Luka froze she wasn't expecting this at all but then again they were the only people in the elevator she could make use of this.

The man realized all too late that he was not alone. By the time he had caught on she had already pressed the emergency stop button. She quickly turned towards him and punched him in the stomach with a force that knocked him to the ground.

She knelt down next to him and whispered "You will not act as if you know me or give any hints of such when we are in that office. You will though treat me with the most respect I have seen in my career got it"

"Is this how you treat all of your enemy's" he coughed in pain.

"No I usually kill them but your in too deep to kill" The pinkette almost seductively whispered in his ear. "So I have a better plan, I would not want to waste the talent you have by kidnapping you. I will make you mine" The woman rose ominously as she said those words.

"WHAT" gakupo stood up as fast as he could his long purple hair waving around him as he did.

"You might want to keep it down there are people out there" Luka sneered as she opened the elevator door.

DUN DUN DUN! HEY looking for a beta reader cuz I suck on my own and I'm only in 8Th grade so my grammar isn't all that fine tuned so anyone interested review!


End file.
